Orys Storm
Orys Storm is a bastard born of Maelys I Blackfyre and Cassana Baratheon, then wife and cousin of Lord Durran Baratheon. History Orys was born in the year 255 AC to Cassana Baratheon as a product of rape by Maelys I Blackfyre. Cassana was the wife and cousin of the then Lord of Storm’s End, Durran Baratheon who would go on to become the Hand of the King, and the namesake of Durran’s Defiance. Upon his birth, Maelys had no choice but to declare Orys has his own for the bastard had the signature purple eyes that accompanied those of Valyrian descent. Other than declaring him his own, Maelys had no hand in raising the boy. From his birth, Orys was raised by serving woman and knights as a royal bastard, and offered near the same tutelage as his soon-to-be-born half-brother Daemon. However, Orys was not one to take to the books. Durran saw to the training of the bastard of his blood in the yards, feeling slightly responsible for Orys as he had Baratheon blood, and the Gods knew Cassana was not going to train him. Durran took Orys on as his squire once the bastard turned twelve, teaching him the basics of the sword and shield. Orys made friends with some of the serving boys in the Red Keep in his younger years, and some of them were rather… unsavory. Often times, Orys would be found by the Gold Cloaks laying in a pile of straw in the early hours of the morning in Flea Bottom. Though a royal bastard, he would more often than not find himself in the gutters of Flea Bottom, sometimes for a stint as long as two weeks. Orys would be able to escape the Red Keep and traverse around a city where he could be free. Free from the watchful eye of Durran, free from the watchful eye of his father’s guards. One thing that he did enjoy in the Red Keep was his half-brother, Daemon. Though almost ten years separated them, the two always got along and enjoyed each other's company. But that all changed on an overcast morning in the early moons of 270 AC. The day prior, Orys had just returned to the Red Keep from a week stint in Flea Bottom. Orys had played with then six-year-old Daemon that evening prior out in the gardens, the two laughing and giggling as they caused as much trouble as they could before the guards eventually brought Daemon back inside. The next morning, whilst Orys was bathing, Prince Aemond appeared at his door and informed him of what Maelys had done to Durran. Murder. Durran's Defiance He was taken aback and in shock at the news. Orys had no time to react properly, as Aemond warned him about Maelys’ plan for Royland. In just an hour, Orys was on a horse and a half-mile from King’s Landing, headed south. By the time he made it to Storm’s End, his horse was on its last legs, as was Orys himself. He barely made it through the walls before collapsing, the days of hard riding wearing his body down. He told Royland later that evening what transpired, what happened to Durran, and what Maelys’ plan was for Royland. Immediately, Royland raised his banners in rebellion, thus beginning Durran’s Defiance. Orys would spend the entirety of the war at Royland’s side, putting the skills Durran taught him to good use on the battlefield. Once the war came to an end, Orys elected to never again leave Daemon’s side, and ensure that he grew up to be the King their father was not. Over the past decade, the two have only grown closer. When together, Orys and Daemon are a dangerous pair. Though that’s the least that could be said about them. He and Daemon train together, and when the two are not in the yard, Orys and Royland sparred in the yard, leading to Orys to become quite the duelist. Recent History Ten years after Daemon sat the throne for the first time, he now truly sits the throne much to Orys’ excitement. What he could not get away with before with Royland and Aemond running the realm, he would surely be able to now that Daemon had direct rule from the Iron Throne. With the realms Lords and Ladies gathering for Daemon’s celebrations, Orys knew things would run amuck, and that they have. In the weeks since the Lords arrived, Orys was sent from one inn to another, from Flea Bottom to the Mud Gate, Orys had to ensure Daemon’s peace was upheld. Upheld through any means necessary. After the execution of Royland Baratheon, Orys was wed to Minisa Baratheon in a private ceremony that was only attended to by Daemon as their witness. Soon after, he traveled to Summerhall with Daemon where he and Minisa were on, well, a shitty bout of arguing to say the least. Timeline * 255 AC: Orys Storm born as a product of rape between Maelys and Cassana Baratheon. * 263 AC: Begins his training with Durran in the yards. * 264 AC: Orys’ half-brother, Daemon III, is born. * 267 AC: Durran takes Orys on as his squire. * 270 AC: Durran is murdered by Maelys, Orys rides for Storm’s End to inform Royland. Durran’s Defiance begins. Orys follows Royland throughout the campaign, winning glory on the battlefield against the ‘loyalists’. * 270 AC, continued: Once the war ends, Orys pledges his loyalty to Daemon and becomes his sworn sword, never to leave his side and to do as he commands. From therein, Daemon and Orys become nigh inseparable, much to Aemond and Royland’s chagrin. * 276 AC: During the Duel of the Dragons, Orys follows Daemon into the Step Stones where they treat with the Targaryens. At the trial-by-seven, Orys is seated next to Aeron Celtigar, who was killed by a poisoned crossbow bolt meant for Daemon. Orys jumped into action, running to Daemon’s side and tailing he and the Lord Commander away from the roaring crowd. * 280 AC: With the gathering of the realms Lords and Ladies, Orys ensures the peace is kept. Kept through any means necessary. * '''281 AC, First Moon: '''Wed in a private ceremony, only attended to by Daemon III, to Minisa Baratheon. Category:House Blackfyre Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander Category:Bastard